


The Birth of Fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (always), Alternate Universe - Human, Aphrodite - Freeform, Chocolate, Cinammon Roll Peridot, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, I love you all!, I was in the middle of finals when writing this, Implied Stalking, Lapis is terrible with girls, Lesbians, Lesbians Everywhere, Love, Marriage, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Peri is pregnant, Pregnancy, Sweet, TV Night, Very fluffy, Yandere Lapis, kiss, sometimes, too much free time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of fluffy drabbles that unknowingly would be the beggining of a new opportunity for love. Extremely short since they were limited by a 164 characters limit.





	1. Head on the Cloud (of the Olympus)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



_First Fluff Ever_

Late night, everything was quiet.

Well, not everything. If you were near the living room you could hear a faint buzz from the tv, but Lapis stopped paying attention a long time ago. Her focus was on the blonde angel fallen asleep on her shoulder.

All she could see was the tranquil look on her face, her soft snoring, and her beautiful smile.

 

* * *

  _Joy in her Eyes_

Even if she had been watching Peridot for a really long time, the blonde never ceased to amaze her. That was all Lapis could think as her sweet princess ranted non stop about how Pierre and Percy were MEANT to be together, it was all subtext and just a matter of time before the writers agreed with her.

She was so endearing, bright smile and eyes shining with excitement just like when they first met.

Maybe, just maybe, someday Lapis would make her think the same way about them...

 

* * *

  _Can't Look Away From You_

Staring.

Lapis knew it was wrong,mother had told her so too many times.

But she was sure Peri wouldn't mind,she was too fixed on the new game Lapis had gotten for her. Leaning forward on the couch,little pink tongue poking out as she beat the final boss. It had barely been an hour and she was already on the final level!

But again,of course she was. Skilled,talented,gorgeous,the blonde was simply extraordinay. She was everything to Lapis.

And she would make sure Peridot saw that one day...

 

* * *

_ Good Morning My Love _

What an ungodly hour to wake up.

Or that's what you would say if you weren't Lapis Lazuli, as being awake meant you get to see the love of your life. 

'Quick, she must be up already' She muttered, spreading some nutella on toast. She knew Peridot was still asleep, but she wanted to be the first to see her sweetheart as every morning. She rushed upstairs and knock softly on Peri's door.

Opening the door, she met sleepy jade eyes that never failed to make her heart stop.

'Good Morning Lapis...'

 

* * *

  _Growing Love_

Giddy.

Lapis had never felt giddy before. Actually, she had never felt much at all, and since she had met Peridot she was feeling A LOT. S

he didn't know how to describe it, it was so foreign and sudden. She would spend all her time and energy on the little blonde, gazing at her pictures, thinking of what gift should she leave at her doorstep next. She didn't know what else to do yet. All she knew was she needed her. Her smile, her laugh, her kiss.

She would win her love.

Soon...

 

* * *

  _Rain Fall_

Lapis, whatever you do don't picture Peridot and you getting stuck in the rain. Don't imagine how close she would be as you shared an umbrella, don't think of how cute she would look giggling as she splushed in puddles. But most of all don't think of how wonderful would be to cuddle with her under a soft blanket to warm up afterwards. Just don't.

Love, Aphrodite

Lapis: Oh god my heart just melted! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

 

* * *

  _Knowlegde is Bliss_

No matter how much time they spent together, Lapis could never get enough of Peridot.

And how could she? the girl was light, so pure, so wonderful. Especially like this, leaning against her, lazily reading a book. Lapis could feel fluffly blonde hair tingling her neck, her sweet scent overcoming her senses, and God was it intoxicating. Her skin,pale and soft as silk, send goosebumps into her arm, her heartbeat slow and pacifying.

Lapis could only describe these sensations in one word: bliss

 

* * *

  _Peek of the Future_

Peri, imagine if you and Lapis had a baby together.

After months of preparing, reading parenting books, carefully chosen diets and endless doctor visits you finally give birth and boy isn't it the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. So small, so warm, so soft. You just can't stop smiling, and Lapis won't stop shedding happy tears and voicing praises and promises of love and adoration for both of you, this moment right here is all you have ever wanted.

And now you're here.

Love, Aphrodite

Peridot: Oh, t-that’s so beautiful… A… A tiny me… And she would love us both so much.

 

* * *

  _Shall we eat? _

This was it.

Lapis was getting a date with Peridot.

The only step left was,well,actually doing it. But she had a plan! She already had agreed to have dinner with her that night, all she needed was to convince her to not bail after seeing what she had prepared.

It had everything you saw in movies: candle light, tablecloth, breadsticks, music and spaguetti (okay, maybe Lady and the Tramp wasn't the best choice to learn how to romance,but Peridot said she liked it ok?)

Let's just hope it works...

Pt 2:

'Lapis what's wrong?'

Peridot gave her a concerned look, Lapis was acting weird. Well, weirder. Face flushed, sweat on her brow, not making eye contact, last time she checked they were having dinner not going to martial court! She didn't like seeing Lapis so nervous, even if she DID look kinda cute when she blushed..Wait what?

'N-nothing my love, I'm just exited f-for dinner that's all! Lapis' voice pulled her out of her thoughts, as the taller girl opened the door her eyes went wide...

Pt 3:

'Oh God,I blew it'

Peridot hadn't said a word since she opened the door, her eyes fixed on the little dinner for two Lapis had put so much effort on.

 _Damn its still too soon she dumped Limone a week ago she hates m-_ ' She was brought back to reality by an adorable giggle, Peridot was wearing an amused look on her face as she covered her mouth with one hand. 'Subtleness is really not your thing is it?' Before she could muster a world Peri continued;

'Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat!'

 


	2. A Little More Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things grew even more since then, much to my blissful surprise.

_Midnight Whispering_

Lapis found herself smiling often lately, but that was understandable considering the situation.

She had finally married the love of her life about a year ago, and when the doctor told them the good news she had even started crying with joy. It was like everything she had endured in her life was absolutely worth it, since it led to this blissful life she now shared with the tiny woman sleeping next to her.

It was quite late and Peri was resting, and so should she, but first...

Pt 2:

Slowly, carefully to not wake up her beloved, she leaned really close to her swollen belly, she was smiling lovingly.

'Hey sweetie. You don't know this yet, but I'm your mommy and I love you more than anything in the world. Well, you and Peri, but I love you both so much'. With a little kiss to Peri's stomach she added, 'Goodnight little Chrysy, I love you'.

With this she turned over to sleep, but not before hearing her lover's soothingly whisper;

'We love you too'.

* * *

_Tastes Better This Way_

Lazy afternoon, as usual Lapis was leaning back on the couch, eating some chocolate from her secret stash. Chocolate was the absolutely best. Well, except of course for-

'Hey Lapis'

Right on cue, the tiny blonde she adored popped out of nowhere.

'Hey sweetie' she greeted.

'Can I have some chocolate? pleeease?' Peri pouted a bit, earning a giggle from the blunette.

'Sure y-before she knew it her angel was kissing her deeply, passionately, until she pulled back, leaving her star-eyed.

'Thanks.'

* * *

_ Late Night Love _

Lapis was exhausted to say the least. The poor girl had (begrudginly) left her sweetie for work around 7am and didn't make it home until past 11.

'Idiots' She muttered, the inepts that worked for her proved to grow more incompetent every day,she needed to stop recruiting people at bars.

As soon as she opened the door she was tackled with a bear hug.

'Peri!' The little woman was happily smiling at her and she couldn't help but melt inside.

'Lapis! Im so happy you're home, what took you so long?

Pt 2: 

'Im so sorry princess, the dummies that work for me messed up again' She returned the hug, taking her time to take in her lovers' scent. It smelled like home.

'I hope you're not too tired, cause I prepared a little something...' Peridot pointed at the couch: more pillows than usual, a blanket, fresh popcorn and all 5 seasons of CPH ready to play.

Lapis felt her heart melt into a useless pile of gayness. 'I love you so much'

After settling infront of the tv, she kissed her and pressed play.

* * *

_Care for Love_

'Lapis, what are you doing out of bed?'

Peridot run up to her as soon as she entered the kitchen, she had a bad fever and the blonde told her to rest.

'Sorry my love, but it was getting lonely up there.' She looked down at Peri with those beautiful blue eyes that always made the world disappear. They were so deep and blue!

But soon she came back to earth 'Don't worry honey, just go back to bed ok? I'll join you soon' She put a hand on her cheek, making her blush and nod before leaving.

Pt 2: 

I’m coming in!' Peri announced as she pushed the door open.

She was holding a tray with chicken soup, some orange juice and a small chocolate bar (duh).

The sick girl lighted up instantly at the sound of her voice and gave her a warm smile, which obviously didn't make Peri melt inside a little.

'How are you feeling?' asked the blonde, placing the tray in front of her lover.

'Much better now that you're here.' She bent down to place a especially sweet kiss on her cheek and started feeding her meal.

 

* * *

  _Plan A_

'Okay, deeph breaths.'

Flower bouquet in one hand and extreme sweating in both, Lapis was finally going to approach the charming mechanic she had fallen for the week prior.

She knew flowers were probably a bit much but she had to do something! The girl was so beautiful, it was just a matter of time before someone made a move on her. And she'll be damned before some punk takes her away from her, they wouldn't know how to treat her right!

Alright, there she is, showtime...

Pt 2:

Peridot -uhm well Olive still but not for long!- was peacefully walking around her favorite park. The birds were singing cheerfully to the afternoon sun as it bathed her beautiful pale skin and made those green eyes even brighter, it was a sight that obviously didn't make Lapis weak on her knees or made her heart beat widly in her chest like a goddamn marching drum.

' _Oh god._ ' It was the only coherent thought that Lapis could articulate at the moment, _okay okay don't freak out just_...

Pt 3:

At that very moment Peridot turned around, probably because she could start feeling Lapis' intense staring at her back. Thank God Lapis had an amazing stamina and managed to run and hide behind the closest bench, like the brave mob boss she was.

Damn it why was this so hard! She had bullets flying to her head on a daily basis and she wouldn't even flich, but the mere thought of talking to the blonde was enough to sweat them.

She could only sigh and wonder what to do...

Pt 4:

Once she was certain Peridot had left she sat down on the same bench she had been hiding behind.

This wasn't going anywhere, she could leave all the gifts she wanted at her door or watch her for eternity if she pleased, but loving the girl from the shadows wasn't going to get her any actual results.

She hesitantly dialed a random number on her contact list and as soon as the other person picked up she muttered;

'Hello? Felix? Meet me at this address next week. I got a job for you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on the asks became more ellaborated and so did my writing, giving birth to an wonderful empire of fluff. I really hope to see you around!!!  
> Also kudos and comments would be amazing :)


End file.
